1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a semiconductor wafer for the manufacture of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of processing a semiconductor wafer using a die bonder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices are manufactured by forming proper circuit patterns on a surface of a semiconductor wafer and dividing the semiconductor wafer into chips. Further processes to complete the manufacture of the semiconductor devices may include a process of bonding each chip on a lead frame and a process of sealing the chip into a package. The die bonding process of bonding the chip to the lead frame is performed using a die bonder, for example, a conventional die bonder or a lead-on-chip (LOC) die bonder. When those die bonders are used, a semiconductor wafer is supplied in the state where a surface on which circuit patterns are formed is oriented upward.
FIGS. 1 through 3 are sectional views of a conventional method of processing a semiconductor wafer for the manufacture of a semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor wafer 100′ has a first surface 101 that is a bottom surface and a second surface 102 that is a top surface. A protective tape 110 is attached on the second surface 102 of the semiconductor wafer 100′. Here, various circuit patterns are formed on the second surface 102 of the semiconductor wafer 100′. The protective tape 110 is an ultraviolet (UV) tape. Next, the semiconductor wafer 100′ is ground from the first surface 101 to a portion indicated by a dotted line to reduce a thickness “d” of the semiconductor wafer 100′.
Referring to FIG. 2, the protective tape 110 is removed, and then, a carrier tape 120 is attached to the first surface 101 of the thinned semiconductor wafer 100′. The carrier tape 120 is used to carry the semiconductor wafer 100′ after the semiconductor wafer 100′ is divided into individual chips. Rings 130 are attached on both edges of the carrier tape 120.
Referring to FIG. 3, the semiconductor wafer 100′ is cut by a cutting unit, for example, a dicing blade, into individual semiconductor chips 100. Each semiconductor chip 100 is carried to a die bonder. At this time, UV rays are emitted to the first surface 101 in order to remove an adhesive force between the semiconductor chip 100 and the carrier tape 120.
The conventional method of processing the semiconductor wafer has the following problems. As shown in FIG. 3, the semiconductor chip 100 is transferred to the die bonder in the state where the second surface 102 on which the circuit patterns are formed is oriented upward. Accordingly, a conventional die bonder and an additional LOC die bonder should be selectively used depending on the shape of a semiconductor package to be manufactured. That is, a conventional die bonder should be used to manufacture a quad flat package (QFP), and an LOC die bonder should be used to manufacture an LOC package. Two different kinds of die bonders should be prepared and used depending on the kind of the manufactured package, resulting in unnecessary costs.